Everything Stays
by audey
Summary: Si kecil Akashi Seijuro mendapat mimpi buruk sehingga ia tidak bisa kembali tidur. Shiori, ibunya akhirnya menemaninya semalaman sampai putra kecilnya bisa tidur dengan tenang…


**Everything Stays**

 **.**

 **.**

Summary: Si kecil Akashi Seijuro mendapat mimpi buruk sehingga ia tidak bisa kembali tidur. Shiori, ibunya akhirnya menemaninya semalaman sampai putra kecilnya bisa tidur dengan tenang…

.

.

* * *

 _Pukul 23.04 Akashi Seijuro terbangun dari tidurnya._

 _._

 _._

Akashi Seijuro muda memejamkan matanya. Namun, usahanya sia-sia. Matanya tetap terjaga. Sambil menatap langit-langit kamar, ia menggenggam erat selimutnya. Ia tidak bisa tidur—bukan… lebih tepatnya ia tidak mau tidur, terutama karena ia baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk. Mimpi buruk yang aneh baginya, yang membuatnya tidak ingin kembali tidur karena takut mimpi itu kembali menghantuinya.

Akhirnya, Seijuro tetap terjaga malam itu.

Tiba-tiba, Seijuro mendengar suara langkah kaki di depan pintu kamarnya. Seijuro langsung membawa selimutnya sampai menutupi hidungnya, dan memejamkan matanya. _Siapa yang masih bangun selain aku selarut ini?_ tanya Seijuro dalam hati. Ia kemudian mendengar suara pintu kamarnya terbuka. Seijuro yakin bahwa mungkin saja itu adalah ayahnya, sehingga ia berpura-pura tidur. Kalau ayahnya sampai tahu bahwa dirinya masih bangun, ia bisa dimarahi.

"Lho? Sei-kun masih belum tidur rupanya."

Suara lembut yang terdengar familiar di telinga Seijuro, membuatnya membuka kedua matanya. Di depan pintu kamarnya, berdirilah ibunya, Akashi Shiori sedang menutup pintu di belakangnya lalu berjalan menghampiri tempat tidur Seijuro. Seijuro memberi ruang yang cukup luas untuk diduduki ibunya.

"Kenapa Okaa-san masih bangun?" tanya Seijuro dengan polosnya.

"Hmm… Kenapa Sei-kun masih bangun?" tanya balik Shiori. Ia duduk di sebelah Seijuro yang terbaring, masih menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. "Ayah belum pulang, jadi Okaa-san bangun untuk menunggunya."

"Otou-san masih belum pulang?"

"Iya, katanya masih ada urusan di kantornya," jawab Shiori sambil mengelus rambut merah putranya yang masih terjaga malam itu. "Ayo, ceritakan pada Okaa-san, kenapa Sei-kun belum tidur sampai selarut ini?"

Seijuro tidak menjawab. Ia bingung harus cerita bagaimana, karena ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia terus mendapatkan mimpi buruk yang aneh itu berkali-kali. Ia hanya menatap kedua mata ibunya yang sangat halus menatap putranya.

"Apa Sei-kun mau Okaa-san membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur?" tanya Shiori.

"Tapi, Okaa-san," akhirnya Seijuro berkata, "Sei-kun tidak mau kembali tidur."

"Hm? Kok begitu?"

"Soalnya…" Seijuro menarik selimutnya, semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya.

Shiori tertawa pelan melihat tingkah laku anaknya. Ia menari sedikit selimut tebal yang menutupi wajah putranya, supaya ia dapat menatap kedua matanya yang memancarkan ketakutan. Shiori bertanya pelan, "Soalnya?"

"Sei-kun sering mendapat mimpi buruk. Mimpi buruk yang aneh, Okaa-san," jawab Seijuro.

"Oh, Sei-kun," kata Shiori sambil tersenyum hangat. Dipeluknya putranya itu lalu dielusnya rambutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dengan nada yang menenangkan, Shiori berkata, "Semua mimpi itu memang terkadang aneh."

"Tapi, Okaa-san," Seijuro menatap ibunya dengan tatapan serius, "mimpinya Sei-kun semuanya sangaaaaaaaat aneh…"

"Anehnya bagaimana?"

"Ng… ada lima orang yang berdiri mengelilingi Sei-kun. Tetapi Sei-kun tidak pernah tahu siapa mereka. Aku sudah mencoba mengajak mereka berbicara, tetapi mereka hanya diam saja. Tuh, kan, mimpi Sei-kun sangat aneh, Okaa-san…"

Shiori tertawa pelan. Pelukannya pada si kecil Seijuro semakin erat, menunjukkan betapa ibunya itu sangat amat mencintai anaknya. Seijuro yang menyadari hal ini, ikut tersenyum lalu balas memeluk ibunya yang tercinta.

"Sei-kun sayang, sesuatu yang aneh mungkin adalah sesuatu yang familiar yang pernah Sei-kun lihat dari sudut yang berbeda," kata Shiori berusaha menghibur putranya, "dan kalau itu familiar, maka tidak akan menakutkan, bukan?"

Shiori mengelus kedua pipi Seijuro, membuat putranya itu tersenyum. Sambil membalas senyuman putranya, Shiori mengecup kening Seijuro lalu kembali memeluk putranya itu sambil berbaring di sebelahnya.

" _Let's go in the garden_..," Shiori dengan pelannya menyanyikan lagu untuk Seijuro, " _you'll find something waiting. Right there where you left it, lying upside down_ …"

Seijuro memeluk ibunya semakin erat, meminjam kehangatan darinya, menikmati setiap detik ia bersama ibunya. Shiori tersenyum lalu melanjutkan nyanyiannya, " _When you finally find it, you'll see how it's faded. The underside is lighter, when you turn it around_ …"

" _Everything stays_ ," Seijuro ikut bernyanyi bersama Shiori, membuat ibunya itu tersenyum lalu tertawa pelan, " _Right where you left it…"_

 _Everything stays_

 _But it still changes_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Akashi Seijuro membuka kedua matanya. Kamarnya masih terlihat gelap, membuatnya melirik ke arah jam wekernya. Tentu saja, ini masih malam, Seijuro hanya tersenyum hampa karena ironinya ia bangun di waktu yang sama.

Pukul 23.04 Akashi Seijuro terbangun dari tidurnya. Sama seperti saat _itu_. Sayangnya, tadi itu hanyalah kenangan masa kecilnya. Kenangan yang kini hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Ia merindukan itu semua. Pelukan itu, nyanyian tidur itu…

Kini setiap kali Akashi Seijuro terbangun dari mimpinya, tidak ada lagi yang datang menyanyikan lagu _nina bobo_ itu.

"… _Ever so slightly,"_ Seijuro bernyanyi pelan. Ia menaruh tangannya di atas dahinya, lalu memejamkan matanya. Mungkin untuk menutupi perasaan terdalamnya, karena entah sejak kapan, Seijuro merasakan wajahnya mulai basah," _daily and nightly. In little ways…"_

Bulir air mata perlahan-lahan tumpah dari mata Seijuro.

"… _When everything stays"_

"Okaa-san.."

.

.

* * *

 **A/N: author ngebut nih lol :') authornya udah kebawa baper duluan sama lagunya haha**

 **fic ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Adventure Time yang berjudul _Everything Stays_. Bagi yang penasaran, boleh dicek lagunya di youtube: ****/1ojHB1B** **pas denger, jadi baperan nih authornya, belum nulis ficnya udah nangis duluan *slap* :D**

 **tolong REVIEW dengan kritik dan saran, ya :'3**


End file.
